Omegle is a funny place
by Mars and Kitkat
Summary: After catching his little brother in the act of talking to a sure-to-be pedophile, Lovino gets pissy and demands to meet this man he met on Omegle. Little did he know, these little conversations would soon escalate into a love he never expected to find over the internet. Spamano, Lemons, Yaoi, Internet meeting and romancing, Lots of fluff, Feliciano involved, Brotherly moments
1. Chapter 1

"Fratello, Don't leave!"

"And why the hell should I not?"

"B-Because there are really interesting people on here!"

"So far, all we've seen are guys jacking off for the camer and trying to get girls to strip for them! These people sure are fuckin' interesting!"

Feliciano continued to mercilessly tug on Lovino sleeve, wanting him to stay and try out this website called 'Omegle.' "What if we go on text only? Then you won't have to see their face!"

Grumbling, Lovino sat back down, crossing his arms and propping his feet up. "Fine. Let's go see the creepers on chat that are so much different from the video."

"Okay! Ne, this person seems nice!" The bubbly Italian pointed to the conversation on screen, grinning, and completely oblivious to the other's sarcasm.

_Stranger: Hey_

_You: Hello! ^_^_

_Stranger: Howre u today?_

_You: Good! Tho my brother isn't very happy..._

_Stranger: Want me to cheer him up ;)_

_You: Okay! I'll get him on~ are u gonna use pasta?_

_Stranger: Somethin' better. Give me ur cam and i'll show him my giant-_

"That's enough!" Lovino quickly hit the button, disconnecting from the stranger person.

"But we had just started talking!" Feliciano protested, before pressing the button to connect to someone else.

_You: Hello!_

_Stranger: Hi! _

_You: ^^_

_Stranger: :D_

_You: Did you have a nice day today?_

_Stranger: Yep~ You?_

_You: Of course! _

_Stranger: So what are you up to?_

_You: I'm here with my brother~_

_Stranger: :) What's your name? _

_You: Feliciano Vargas! And my broth jihoryo 7qhi jiu4y78uiklichmkun 6rbtdfyguncwqxh hf3udghb4_

_Stranger: ?_

_You: Stop preying on my idiot brother, jackass!_

_Stranger: you must be the other~_

_You: What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

_Stranger: Feli's brother! _

_You: Don't call him that! _

_Stranger: Okay I'm sorry. Whats your name?_

_You: Fratello just left... his name is Lovino btw_

_Stranger: That's such a cute name~_

_You: He came back and read that and his face got all red! :3_

_Stranger: You should call him a tomato!_

_You: I thought i told you to stay the hell away from him!_

_Stranger: Ah, Lovi~ It's you again! _

_You: If you don't fucking stop, i'll report you ass to the cops. _

_Stranger: I didn't mean to make you mad, Lovi! How about I make it better? Fusososososo~_

_You: what the hell r u doing?_

_Stranger: It's my way to make someone happy, mi tomate~_

_You: ..._

_Stranger: Lovi?_

_Stranger: Are you still there?_

_Stranger: Hello?_

_You: Fratello is kind of mad now... so I better go... you should e-mail me sometime!_

"Fuck it, Feli! Stop talking to him!"

_Stranger: What's yours?_

_You: _

_Stranger: I'll add you write now! :D_

_You: ^^ okay~ _

_Stranger: Tell Lovi I said goodbye!_

_You: Will do! Byebye!_

_Stranger: Aidos!_

_Stranger: *Adios! _

_**Your partner has disconnected. **_

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFF

Feli: Hello~

_Toni: Hi_

_Feli: Is your name Toni?_

_Toni: Antonio actually~_

_Feli: That's an awesome name! w_

_Toni: Glad you like it! _

_Feli: Sorry about Fratello..._

_Toni: Lovi's so cute, it's fine!_

_Feli: :D He doesn't believe me when I say he's cute or cool... it's sad..._

_Toni: I have a question, what nationality are you?_

_Feli: Italian! We live with our grandfather who's full Italian and never met our parents, so that's what we figured we were at least..._

_Toni: Cool~ _

_Feli: What about you?_

_Toni: Spanish :)_

_Feli: I'll be right back! I gotta go make dinner and call Lovino to see where he is!_

_Toni: Kk_

_Feli: Ah sorry. Grandpa called and I gotta go visit him and get him some things. _

_Toni: Okay :3 I thought he lived with you_

_Feli: For the past couple years he's been in the hospital so It's me and brother now _

_Toni: I'm sorry_

_Feli: It's fine! Grandpa just needs to hurry and heal! _

_Toni: :) Tell Lovi I say hi xD_

_Feli: Will do! Bye!_

_**Feli is unavailable **_

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFF

_Toni: Hi_

"What the hell?" Lovino growled, typing on the keyboard.

_Feli: Why the fuck do you still talk to me?_

_Toni: Hi Lovi!_

_Feli: ..._

_Toni: How r you today? :3_

_Feli: ..._

_Toni: Aren't u going to answer me? :( _

_Feli: Hell no, pedo! _

_Toni: I'm not a pedophile! I can't be much older then you!_

_Feli: Pfft_

_Toni: I'm only 24! What about you?_

_Feli: Like hell I'd tell you! _

_Toni: Let me guess... 19? _

_**Feli is unavailable**_

FFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFF

"Lovi is so cute~" Lovino paused as an unfamiliar voice played in Feliciano's room, making him giggle.

"Fratello just doesn't know how to admit his feelings!" With that, Lovino opened the door, staring at the computer in which a brunnette was sitting on webcam. The other Italian turned, spotting Lovino and grinning. "Ve~! Do you need something?"

"Who the fuck is that?" Lovino demanded, eyeing the smiling man.

"It's Antonio!"

"Stop talking to him!"

"B-But Lovino!"

"Hi Lovi~" Antonio sung, smile widening.

"Don't call me, Lovi!" Lovino snapped, glaring death at the camera.

"But Lovi, it's so cute, just like you!"

"F-Fuck I'm not cute! Why am I arguing with you anyways?" Lovino huffed, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad!" The Spaniard frowned.

"He's always like this!" Feliciano giggled, glomping his older brother.

"A-Ah Feliciano, stop!" Lovino struggled to get out of his grip, face only continuing to redden.

"I'm going down to Mark's Buttergrill with Gilbert, Mon ami~" A french man called in the background of Antonio's camera.

"Okay~ Tell him I said hola!" Antonio waved behind him, and when he had turned back, he noticed the two Italian's staring at him, Feliciano still on Lovino.

"Something wrong?" The brunette asked, shifting his positions awkwardly.

"Marks buttergrill... how far do you live from that?"

"Just down the street!"

Lovino tumbled to the window, opening the blinds urgently and seeing two men walking to the restaraunt that was just across the street. "Is Gillbert blond or white haired?" Feliciano asked, peering at the camera.

"He's an Albino, so yep!" Sure enough, the white haired man had red eyes, and he laughed, waving his hands to overexagerate something he was saying.

"Antonio, you live right-" Feliciano was cut off by hands clamping down on his mouth, as Lovino promptly cut off the video chat.

_Toni: Something happen?_

"What's wrong, Fratello?"

"You are NOT telling that fucker he lives by us!"

"Why not?"

_Toni: 'Lo?_

"He's a fuckin' stalker! Dammit, Feli, don't talk to him again!"

"But he's so nice!"

_Toni: If you're not there, I'm going to go meet my friends at the restaurant... ttyl! _

"Shut up! He is not!"

Feliciano watched him with hurt eyes, before nodding and slowly exiting the room. "I-I'm still talking to him Fratello!" Feliciano called once outside the room, before sitting on the couch in the den. Lovino rolled his eyes, glancing back at the chat to see Antonio's messages. He slyly looked out the window, seeing the Spaniard running down the road towards the grill.

"I'm gonna set that bastard straight." Lovino grumbled, putting on a coat and hat that held his curl in- though it was awful uncomfortable- and stomping outside the apartment. Feliciano watched him go, wondering what he could be doing, before sitting back with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir, are you going to actually order?" Lovino glared up at the teen girl standing over him, whom was smacking her gum with headphones in, blasting some hard metal crap.

"Just get me the tomato butter dish..." He muttered, irritated with the waitress. She rolled her eyes, taking his menu and walking slowly back to the kitchen, winking at a random boy who stared at her. The Italian just clenched his fists, turning his attention back to the three at the table that was only 10 feet away.

'Gilbert' cackled, laugh echoing throughout the grill, and already Lovino could hear muffled grumbles from other people at the booths. Antonio was just grinning stupidly, sitting next to a blond french, whom Lovino thought had hair that looks idiotically long on him.

"Francis, tell Antonio I am definitely awesomer and more fun to talk to then some dude he met on the internet." Lovino tensed at the mention of Feliciano, glaring daggers into the backs of Francis and Antonio.

"He's really cute and sweet!" Antonio insisted, leaning forward at the table.

"And you know this how?"

"He has this brother..."

_'Fuck... don't talk about me!' _Lovino shouted in his head.

"That's named Feliciano!" Antonio paused, sighing dreamily. "Feli's all adorable and nice, but Lovi's the one I really like!" Lovino's cheeks heated up, and he scowled, protesting in his head. If only the brunette realized how loud he was being...

"I've barely even talked to him, but all I know is he had brown hair and brown eyes, is named Lovino Vargas, is Italian, and is 19~!"

"You are a stalker aren't you?" Said Italian rested his chin on his fist, turning to look out the window at their apartment. He could vaguely make out the shape of Feliciano on his computer through the blinds, typing away with probably another creepy stranger.

"Here ya go..." The girl set a plate down in front of him, adding "freak," under her breath, sure the other couldn't hear her. She scurried off, making sure to pop her hip when she passed the boy from earlier. Getting kind of hot, Lovino took off his hat and jacket, setting them aside in the booth and staring at his food with hungry eyes. He glanced once at the group of friends, before picking up his fork and poking at the plate, about to take a bite.

"Bon jour, Mignon petit garçon~ I couldn't help but notice you staring," A hand wrapped around his waist, causing him to drop his fork in fright. It clattered to the table, a piece of tomato falling onto the red surface of the 50's styled surface.

"Maybe you'd like to go have some fun, non?" Before he could react, a hand had seized his chin, forcing him to look up at Francis and his smirking face. Lovino's face had begun to change a deep shade of red, and he swatted the Frenchman's hands away, backing up into the booth, in fright.

"Go away, mother fucker!" He spit, angrily curling up against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing, Francis?" Gilbert had walked over, glancing at Lovino and grinning. "Hey, you're kind of cute."

"I-I'm not cute!" Lovino shouted, getting a few stares from the other customers who had begun to clear out at the arrival of the trio.

"Pfff, I think the awesome me would know!" The Albino pointed at himself, maliciously smiling and sliding into the seat across from him. "I'm Gilbert!"

"Can't I just have on stupid moment of peace?"

"Francis, what're you two doing?" Lovino's eyes widened, and before he could disappear under the table, the Spaniard popped out of no where. Hoping to be unrecognizable, he threw on his cap, covering his curl and slinking into the inviting darkness on the floor.

"There's just someone that's been eying us for the past hour. We wanted to get to know him, non?" Francis motioned towards the empty seat, as Lovino had already hidden in the blackest place by the leg of the table trembling with embarrassment.

"Where'd he go?" Antonio asked, before spotting his online 'friend'.

"Hola~" Antonio smiled.

"Can you just leave me alone, jerks?" Lovino grumbled under his breath, putting a shocked reaction on the other's face.

"I don't think he really wants to talk."

"He's just shy!" The 'awesome' one proclaimed, bending over to look at Lovino, who continued to curl up into a ball.

"Lo siento, if they scared you. We'll go now~" Antonio grabbed Gilbert, pulling him out of the seat and into a sitting position. Lovino crawled back into the seat, not seeing the three and sat down. He spotted his hat on the ground, realizing he had lost it, and bent to pick it up.

"He does have a nice ass..." Gilbert murmured, the intense voice piercing the Italian's ears. Lovino shot up, clutching the hat in both hands and swiveled his head, seeing the three at the table behind him. Francis waved, chuckling at how the blush seemed to be spreading, while Gilbert just nudged Antonio, who turned to see the mystery man the others had been talking about. Lovino flipped his head around, curl bobbing on the right side of his head as he struggled to get the hat back on.

"L-Lovi?" Lovino hesitated only a moment, fixing the hat in place and grabbing his jacket, standing.

"My name isn't Lovino." He sneered, heading towards the door. His wrist was grabbed as he was promptly spun around, Antonio smiling down at him.

"It is you!" Antonio laughed, poking Lovino's cheek, who's mouth hung agape.

"L-Let go of me!" Lovino shouted, batting at Antonio's arms, who promptly released his grip and took a step back.

"Sorry, Lovi~ I was just surprised!"

"My name isn't 'Lovi!' Or Lovino!"

"I never said it was Lovino~"

Realizing his mistake, Lovino sighed, still scowling at the idiot above him. "So what do you need bastard?"

"I was just shocked you lived here! Is Feli here too?" Antonio asked, peering around.

"No! And you will never talk to him again! I don't want you taking him in the middle of the night!" Lovino crossed his arms, content with his job of scolding the creeper.

"B-But Lovi~ What if we see each other again?"

"I won't be looking forward to it! Just stay the hell away from Feliciano!" Lovino was stopped mid-stride once more, and he grumbled profanities, staring at Antonio. "What is it?"

"You should join us for lunch!"

"Fuck off."

"Please, Lovi? At least let me contact you some other time~"

"No."

"Lovi-"

"I fuckin' said no, Antonio!" The Spaniard raised his hands in defeat, looking slightly hurt. "I'm sorry, mi petite tomate~ I will let you go then... But can I please contact you again?"

Mixed with the begging face and the smooth voice, Lovino couldn't help but utter "Fine." The minute it rolled off his tongue... the second the Spaniard's eyes lit up, he knew he would regret it later on.

"Okay, Lovi~ Thank you!" Antonio bounded off towards his friends, plopping in the booth and grinning at the two others. Lovino rolled his eyes, paying for his meal at the front desk- which he then noticed he left- and started across the street towards his apartment.

Antonio watched him go, noting the apartment building he entered. On the top floor, he could make out someone with a curl standing, embracing the figure of Lovino.

"You have taken a liking to him more then expected, hmm?" Francis teased, watching the directing Lovino had gone.

Antonio didn't answer, knowing the others both knew what he was thinking, as he gazed lovingly towards the place Lovino lived, realizing... he really was a stalker.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fratello, where'd you go?" Feliciano asked, looking worried at Lovino's flustered face.

"N-Nowhere!" He snapped, heading towards his room. Feliciano followed, getting a clue at his whereabouts.

"Fratello, did you see Antonio?" He poked at his back, looking out the window towards the grill.

"Why would I wanna see that bastard?" Lovino huffed, stomping down the hallway.

"Where were you then?" Feliciano asked, continuing to poke his back and giggle.

"It's none of your business!"

"Did you go to the gr-"

Lovino stopped, spinning on his heels and glaring. "I didn't go near Antonio! I didn't go near the grill, or Gilbert, or that snail-sucker Francis!"

"... He never told us Francis's name~" Lovino's face reddened further, and he took off down the hall, slamming his door shut as he entered his room.

"Lovino~ What's like in real life?" Feliciano called through the door, grinning.

"Go away!"

"Can I come in?"

"Piss off, bastard!"

"Br-"

"I said go away!" Lovino huffed, crossing his arms and propping his feet on the bed. He glared out the window, wanting to forget the entire thing.

_Toni: Hi Lovi~_

Lovino jumped at the sound emitting from his netbook that was on his nightstand, and he grimaced when he noticed who it was.

_Lovino: What the hell do you want?_

_Toni: It was nice seeing you today =3_

_Lovino:... your such a girl_

_Toni: :O what do ya mean?_

_Lovino: u use all those girl faces_

_Toni: but theyre fun Lovi~_

_Lovino: I don't see how_

_Toni: Lovi~ It's funny to know I can walk down the street and go to your house :)_

_Lovino: What? you ARE a creeper! _

_Toni: No im not! who was the one who came to see me at the restaurant today? _

_Lovino: shut up! i only did that because you wouldn't stop talking to Feli_

_Toni: If you want me to, ill stop... I wanna talk to you anyways, Lovi!_

Lovino froze, fingers lingering over the keys. He suddenly recalled the conversation between Antonio and the others, causing him to shake his head.

_"Feli's all adorable and nice, but Lovi's the one I really like!"_

_Toni: Lovi?_

_Toni: .. hola?_

_Toni: You there?_

_Lovino: ... _

_Toni: Did something happen, Lovi?_

_Lovino: No_

_**Lovino is unavailable**_

_Feli: Antonio~ Hello!_

_Toni: Hola, Feli!_

_Feli: (^.^)_

_Toni: o(^,^)_

_Feli: What's it holding?_

_Toni: A tomato~ _

_Feli: Fratello loves tomatoes too! _

_Toni: I noticed by what he had at the grill :3_

_Feli: So he did visit you! _

_Toni: He came to the restaurant~_

_Feli: :D _

_Toni: But he left early... I think Francis scared him off. Can you see if hes alrig?_

_Toni: *Alright?_

_Feli: Of course~ Fratello's been odd lately..._

_Toni: How so_

_Feli: well... _

_Feli: he wont talk to me_

_Toni: :( Lovi hasnt been on either_

_Feli: did something bad happen?_

_Toni: I don't think so... try talking to him? _

_Feli:... I will..._

"Fratello? Please come out?"

"No."

"Please?" Feliciano knocked more furiously, desperately hoping his sibling would finally talk to him.

"No."

"Fratell-"

"WHAT DO YOU NEED, IDIOT?" Lovino threw open the door, glowering at Feliciano menacingly.

"What happened? Why won't you talk to Toni?" Feliciano was a bit hurt by the harsh words he had received from Lovino, but knew better than to take it to heart.

"... because he's a bastard."

"But he's still nice! And that's no reason to ignore someone~"

"I don't want to talk to him! He's a stalker!"

Feliciano desperate frown suddenly turned around, corners of his lips tugging up. "You like Toni."

"What?" Lovino's cheeks now turned a dark shade of red, matching a cherry, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. He worked up the voice and words to shout at Feliciano for even suggesting that, but was cut off.

"You like him! How could you hate him, Fratello? You always say he's a bastard, but you've never said it that much about anyone~" The younger boy clapped his hands in pure delight, eyes sparkling with a light want.

"I don't, idiot! He-"

"He's great~ You can't dislike him for anything! You told him to contact you again, didn't you?"

"HE FUCKIN' SUGGESTED IT!"

"... you did...? That's just great! Let's go sign on!" Feliciano rushed over to Lovino's computer, knocking him into the door. Lovino continued to watch him, stunned at the eagerness, before stomping over and slamming shut the monitor.

"No."

"I'll just invite him over if you don't!"

Toni: Lovi?

"And look~ There he is!" Feliciano started to type furiously at the keyboard, ignoring Lovino's harsh protests and attempts to get him to stop.

_Lovino: TONI! IT'S FELI! 3_

_Toni: Hola, Feli~ :) But where is Lovi?_

_Lovino: He's right next to me! Here, let's webcam! _

_"Fuck no!" _

_Lovino: Fratello wants too~!_

_**Lovino is calling Toni...**_

_**Toni Has answered. **_

"Hi, Toni!" Feliciano giggled, waving a hand in front of the webcam. Antonio adjusted his, so it didn't blur as much, before he smiled warmly and gave a wave.

"Hola~ Lovi, why is your face so red?" Antonio tilted his head in the slightest, smirking. "Were you being teased by your lover?"

"Fratello is single." Feliciano interjected a bit quickly. "He's completely single."

"Hmm? Really? Someone as cute as you is single?" Antonio seemed to take a bit of interest in this, sitting back on his chair.

"Sh-shut up..." Lovino took a seat on the bed, pouting for being on screen, and also being humiliated.

"Lo Siento~Please keep talking?" Antonio pleaded, still smirking.

"Whatever..." Lovino grabbed a bag of tomatoes he had gotten from the kitchen, starting to munch on them and ignore the two. He realized it had gone silent, and looked over at the screen. Antonio was smiling, resting his chin on a fist and watching Lovino with interest.

"What?"

"Just something about the way you eat... it's cute~" The Spaniard grinned widely as Lovino's blush deepened.

"NO IT'S NOT! STOP WATCHING ME EAT!"

"I think that's all the time we have, Toni~ Have a good night~" Feliciano giggled, wriggling his fingers.

"Adios~"

The chat quickly ended, and Feliciano signed off and stood. "I still think you like him." He skipped from the room, shutting the door behind him, while running to his own.

"I don't!" Lovino growled, and turned towards the laptop. He studied it for the longest time, recalling the entire chat and Antonio's gentle face, the accented way he said his name, and his kind demeanor... it was odd. How could any one person be so nice?

And for that moment, he almost considered signing back on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: I wonder how many people actually read these...  
>So this chapter is finally here! I had a lot of fun writing it! ^^<br>I hope it lives up to your expectations!  
>Warnings: Language<br>Spoiler: Love confessions/ Shounen-Ai  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Omegle!<br>~~~~~Omegle is a Funny Place~~~~~~  
><strong>  
>"Lovino, have you been a good boy? Nice to the ladies?" an old, frail body was set in the middle of a lone bed, coughing and hacking leaving it.<p>

Nodding, the Italian averted his eyes not willing to admit to his grandfather.

"What about Feli? Nice to him? He's a good boy, yes. Handsome. A major playboy." Chuckling, the old brunette sent a wink at the door, where Feliciano was unconsciously flirting with the nurses outside.

"Eh..." Still, Lovino didn't answer. He truthfully knew that the ancient man, Rome, favored his younger sibling, but it still stung when he was praised instead.

Ever since they had been little, Feliciano had gotten the better treatment. He was taught art, and got to sit out of chores, Lovino being forced to cook and clean. (Well, he sat around most of the time, but that was beyond the point.)

"He's cute. His art's impeccable. Fine boy, he is." Sighing dreamily, as if he was Antonio thinking about tomatoes(why the hell had he been thinking of that?) Rome continued to praise him, babbling on until the 19 year old couldn't stand it any longer.

"Just go fuckin' tell the idiot himself! I don't need to hear you talking!" Tears welled at Lovino's eyes, yet he refused to let them fall, pride overcoming himself. He calmly stood, but failed in keeping his poker face as he fled the room, taking off down the hall.

"Eh? _Fratello_? Lovi, wait!" Feliciano quickly bid farewell to the nurses, giving chase to his brother. "L-Lovi!"

"Go the hell away!" Lovino turned a corner, smacking into a wall. He fell backwards, landing on his arse, and began messily wiping at his running nose.

"_Fratello_!" Feliciano fell to his knees, pulling out a tissue from his pocket. He began to wipe at Lovino's face and nose, which had started to bleed from the impact. "What happened?"

"Nothing! J-Just...go..." Lovino pushed at Feliciano's hands stubbornly, refusing to be taken care of his younger brother.

"Something happened! Was it Grandpa? Is he okay?" He asked worriedly, glancing back towards the room.

"Go ask him yourself, dammit! I-I don't care! He can go to hell!" Lovino was having trouble breathing, wanting to get out of that situation. He hated to cry in front of people, absolutely despised it. He didn't want to appear weak, yet he knew Feliciano had seen him cry countless times.

"Lovino... you don't mean that..." Sniffling, Feliciano wiped at his eyes, dropping the blood-stained tissue, as it fluttered to the tile.

"You don't know what I mean! Go stay with him...I don't care..." Lovino trembled in anger, starting to hate his grandfather. Why... why couldn't he just say one nice thing about him? He just wanted someone who would appreciate him, and wouldn't keel away.

Just one person.

He may have been praying to the heavens subconsciously, because it seemed to be on his side that day, answering his calls with grace.

"Lovi? Feli? _¿Estás bien_? Are you two alright?"

Lovino didn't look up, not paying attention to the new voice, still working on controlling himself. Feliciano's tears stopped flowing almost instantaneously, recognizing the figure.

"T-Toni!"

**~~~~~~Omegle is a funny place~~~~~~**

"Has it stopped bleeding, Lovi?" Antonio brushed a stray lock behind Lovino's ear, watching him carefully.

Lovino took away the towel that was held to his nose, feeling nausea when he spotted the blood on it. Antonio chuckled, taking it from his trembling hands and standing.

"You'll be fine, Lovi~ Just a little blood~" He strolled down his hallway, turning into the laundry room, depositing it into the washing machine. He walked back through the kitchen, picking up two tomatoes on his way back. He sat back on the couch, handing it over to the Italian, whom couldn't help but stare at it.

"...why are you being so fuckin' nice to me? I hardly know you..."

"We should be nice to everyone, si? It's just the right thing to do!" Antonio's eyes sparkled in wonder, training his attention on Lovino. "And we should be most nice to the ones we like the most~!"

"But, still! That's no reason!" Lovino's cheeks puffed out, realizing what the Spaniard had just implied, embarrassment reflecting on his cheeks in the form of a dark red blush.

"And, you're so cute, it's hard not to be nice to you, _mi amigo~_"

"...I'm not cute! I-I'm a man, dammit! Men aren't cute at all!"

"_Al contrario_, I think you're adorable! And you're face is always as dark as a tomato," Antonio smiled innocently, cocking his head. "And I love tomatoes very, very much!"

Lovino couldn't help but stare at him, confused, but his signature scowl being planted across his face.

"Can I admit something to you?" Antonio's playful tone turned a bit more serious, eyes softening. He leaned forward, as if sharing a secret, though the two were alone in his apartment. "I specifically love the Lovi tomato the most."

"L-Lovi tomato? That's not e-even real!" Lovino spluttered, leaning backwards.

"It is to me...and it looks the yummiest." Antonio smirked, sitting backwards and yawning slightly. "Oh, I'm tired. When you leave, I think I'll take a nice nap." He smiled, closing his eyes. "But, what I wanted to admit, is that I love you~"

Silence.

Lovino was frozen.

He was pleading he had heard him wrong.

"W-What?"

"I said I think I love you~"

"Y-You couldn't!" Heat rose from somewhere inside the small Italian, confusion making his limbs lock up. "W-we've only been talking for 7 weeks! A-And I'm a guy!"

"It may have only been 7 weeks, but they were magical~ And it was love at first sight for me!" Antonio chuckled, rolling his head to the side. "But why should gender matter? Can't we all be with the person we love?"

"I-I-It depends! I-I mean-!"

"_Fratello_? Toni? I'm back!" Feliciano opened the front door, peaking through happily. He studied the two, wondering why Lovino seemed overly embarrassed.

"Oh, Feli! _Hola~_" Antonio opened his eyes, sitting up and greeting the cheerful one with a wide grin. "Lovi and I were just talk-"

"We're going." Lovino stood, stomping to the door and pulling on Feliciano's arm, dragging him out.

"B-But _Fratel-_-"

"We're fuckin' going!"

"W-Wait! Uh, _ciao,_ Toni!"

"Adios, Feli!" Antonio called as the door shut, watching it with concern, but a glee playing inside. He pulled up a blanket, wrapping it around his figure with a beam, before adding with a quiet whisper, "And _Te amo_, _Lovi...Mi tomate."_

**~~~~~~~~~Authors notes~~~~~~~~~**  
><strong>Thanks for reading, everyone ^^<strong>  
><strong>I really want to thank Zaliea, for reviewing every story of mine, and being an amazing friend~ Without her, I would have given up on my fanfiction long ago, and I'm glad I met you, even if it was through the internet xDD<strong>  
><strong>You're voice is also adorable ;D<strong>  
><strong><br>I also want to thank Spamanomano for being the bestiest friend irl I could ever want, and I love you *huggles***  
><strong>Thanks for being supportive through this all, and for helping me through my hardships ^^<strong>  
><strong>And thanks for all the reviews~<strong>  
><strong><br>And because I know someone will ask, no, this is not the end of this story! I need smut! What's the point if it doesn't have smut? xD  
><strong>(I cannot write lemons, as I suck at it /which you'd know if you read Country Centipede/ and I'd love it if someone who was particularly good at it would help me. PM if you're interested or know someone who would be willing to help!)  
><strong>Lemons will come up in later chapters, but I will warn you, if you aren't into that~<strong>  
><strong>So please, keep reviewing! It motivates me to write!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_ **A/N:**_** I really have nothing much to say, other than, thank you to my friend Luna for giving me the sparkle face! XD  
>~~~~~Omegle is a funny place~~~~~~<strong>_  
><strong>Toni:<strong> Yoohoo~ I see u~ _

_**Lovino**__: Go the hell away!_

_**Toni:**__ Awwww why're you mad? D: _

_**Lovino:**__..._

_**Toni:**__ Loviiii?_

_**Lovino**__:..._

_**Toni**__: Loooooviiiiii~! _

_**Lovino:**__ Stop calling me that dammit!_

_**Toni:**__ Hmmm? Lovi? But it's so cute1  
><em>_**Toni:**__ *! _

_**Lovino:**__ -.- _

_**Toni:**__ :) you got into emoticons Lovi? _

_**Lovino**__: Hell no! They're stupid! _

_**Toni:**__ Sure they are~ _

_**Lovino**__:..._

_**Toni:**__ ^.^_

_**Lovino**__: Can i get off now? _

_ Toni: No! I love talking to you & I didn't see you when Feli came over... -sad face- Why was that? _

_**Lovino**__: What the fuck is sad face? _

_**Lovino:**__ and why would i wanna come over there, idiot_

_**Toni:**__ Because you love me...? _

_**Lovino**__: I DON'T LOVE YOU!_

_** Lovino is unavailable. **_

** ~~~~~Omegle is a funny Place~~~~~~**

_**Feli: **__So you're coming over? _

_**Toni: **__yup~ Gracias for inviting me! :D_

_**Feli: **__Np ^.^ Fratello wouldn't do it and he won't stop talking about chu_

_**Toni:**__ Really? That's so cute! w_

_**Feli**__: *O*W*O*_

_**Toni**__: What face is that? _

_**Feli: **__-sparkles- _

_**Toni: **__xD It's so cute~_

_**Feli: **__Oops! Fratello's home~ See you later~_

_**Toni**__: Adios~_

_** Toni is unavailable**_

** ~~~~~Omegle is a funny place~~~~~~**

There was a cheerful knock on the door, to which Lovino blatantly ignored.

Until it came again...and again...

It couldn't be Feliciano. He was in the other room watching television, as the Italian clearly remembered. He didn't remember, however, inviting another asshole into the house.

So he decided to go tell the person off, ordering them to leave however important their intentions were.

"What the hell do you want?" Lovino grumbled as he opened the door, not even earning full view of the person yet. As he did, he couldn't help his shocked/horrified expression that inched onto his lips, and the blush crawl onto his cheeks.

"Hola~ Feli invited me over!" Antonio, despite his tone, continued to grin like a fool as he took in Lovino.

And soon they were both blushing.

Lovino, not bothering to change this morning, was still clad in his boxers and tank top, giving full view of most of his skin and slight curves. His slenderness was clearly shown, as well, and the outfit was altogether a feast for the eyes.

Antonio opened his lips to comment, but was cut off by a fast wind and the door being slammed in his face.

"Idiot!" Lovino cried as he ran into the other room, shutting and locking the door behind him. He turned and pressed his back to the door, glaring directly at Feliciano in a very threatening way. "You fuckin' idiot!"

Lovino? What's wrong?" The bubbly boy frowned, pulling off his headphones. Suddenly he was hit with a wide grin, one Lovino couldn't interpret the meaning to.

"W-What?"

"Toni's here, isn't he?"

"You invited him?" Lovino growled, though it was more of a statement rather than a question. "Why the hell would you invite that stalker here?"

"He wanted to see us!" Feliciano pushed past Lovino and ran to the door before he could protest, throwing it open to see a disheveled Antonio still in the doorway. "Toni!"

"Ah, Feli~ Thank you for inviting me!" Antonio reached out his arms, Feliciano returning the hug within a few short seconds.

"H-Have you two been meeting each other?" Lovino asked, horrified at how close they seemed. The two looked over to the boy, Antonio raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Si. Is that a problem, Lovi? Did we make you feel left out?"

"H-Hell no! I-If you're trying to say I-I was jealous, I-I wasn't!" He sputters, cheeks turning red at the accusation that-in his mind- was implied.

Antonio only grinned, releasing his hold on Feliciano.

Damn his grin. Why did it have to be so sweet? So innocent? So caring? Why did it have to make him feel weird, dammit! It was just a simple turn of the lips, yet it set him on edge every fuckin' time he saw it.

"Stop looking at me...!" Lovino finally demanded, shooting down the hall to his room, feet padding along the shaggy carpet as it muffled his steps. He slammed the wooden door behind him as he entered his room, back pressed against it.

"Fuck... What the hell is wrong with me?" Lovino panted, hands pressed to his chest. He heard the laughing of both the men from outside his door, causing him to close his eyes tightly. "W-Why am I acting like this?"

Suddenly recalling the previous conversation from about a week before, Lovino bit his lip in concentration.

_ "But, what I wanted to admit, is that I love you~"_

His heart hurt... and he just didn't understand why. This was Antonio. The stalker. The creeper. The one who only wants to hurt his brother. The one they had met online and happened to find out he lived by them.

The one who helped him when he got a bloody nose and was crying at the hospital. The one who had tried to comfort him online at every opportunity. The one who had pestered Lovino endlessly to talk, and maybe meet him again somewhere.

The one he maybe even loved back...

** ~~~~~~~Omegle is a funny place~~~~~~~  
><strong>"Lovi, you came back~" Antonio cheered happily as Lovino's small figure emerged from the dark hallway. The Italian was letting off a dangerous aura, as he seated himself on the couch in the twin's living room.  
>"Shut the hell up. I didn't do it for you or anything." He hugged himself, curling up on the couch to watch the low television. It was true Lovino hadn't come back for Antonio... but rather to eavesdrop on the pair's conversation. He wasn't expecting a warm welcome, or Antonio to admit to Feliciano right then and there that he was in love with Lovino, (because he was still unsure if the first confession was sincere) but either of those would have been nice.<br>"So, Feli~ Do you still want to go tomato picking tomorrow? I have the tickets for the farm!" Antonio asked, tilting his head in the slightest as he watched Felciano.  
>"I can't, Toni..." Feliciano eyes cast down at the table sadly, as he ran his fingers across the top of the table they were placed at. "I'm going to go see Grandpa... but Fratello might be able to go!"<br>Lovino coughed, looking back at Feliciano with wide eyes when he was volunteered. He glared at his sibling, who took no notice. "I'm not going any-fucking-where with the tomato-bastard!"  
>"Awww, but I'd love it if you came, Lovi~ We get to go pick tomatoes, and they have a kitchen in the back you could cook them in~ It would fun!" Antonio said, plodding from his seat and letting himself fall onto the couch. He wrapped one arm around Lovino's waist, pulling him close and nuzzling his neck. "Please?"<br>The man's cheeks reddened further, as he beat at the Spaniard's chest to release his grip. "F-Fine! I-I'll go! Just leave me the hell alone!"  
>"Gracias!" Antonio grinned, withdrawing his hands and sitting back in content.<br>He's just like a child, Lovino thought, watching him with narrowed eyes. Antonio smiled back, chuckling under his breath, sensing no hostile mood in Lovino's aura.  
>And the thought that Lovino may have another person who would put up with his attitude was enough to make him smile... of course, he'd never do it in front of this idiot.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

This is actually...impressive..."

The ground was hardly visible through the many splashes of green and red that covered it's hazel surface. Perfect globes sparkled in the overhead sun that was blazing overhead. Sprinklers sent shoots of water in all directions, preventing anyone from having a chance to enter the spaces between the rows of tomato plants stretching in all directions. There seemed to be no end, giving Lovino a brief vision of getting to have endless tomatoes. His fingertips brushed against one particularly firm fruit, which he plucked from it's spot and fingered. The thought of biting into such a perfectly grown-and-tended-to food item and having the juices coat his tongue, seeds sliding easily down his throat...

He couldn't wait to get started.

"You like it, Lovi~? I got a group-on for it! I was going to invite you first... but I didn't think you'd really want to go!" Antonio was bubbly as always, dressed in faded jeans, a red, mid-sleeved button up shirt, and topped off with a sun hat that splayed his hair out in all directions. He held a basket to his hip, blanket laid in the bottom to prevent any damage done to the precious fruits.

"It's okay," Lovino uttered, though he was truly excited to be here. Ever since Feliciano and he were forced to move into the apartment with their grandfather, he was unable to start another tomato garden, and the ones he succeeded in always grew 2 fruits before dying. It wasn't always easy, with the sibling's budget, to go out and buy a hella lot of his favorite food, either. "But let's hurry up and go."

The all-too-eager male gleefully led Lovino down the dirt paths, halting him whenever he complained about wanting to stop and start picking the tomatoes. His chuckles were staring to annoy Lovino as time stretched on, becoming more and more impatient while Antonio continued to irk him purposefully.

"Dammit, jackass, let's just stop here!" Lovino demanded, folding his arms and stopping bitterly. They were pretty far away from the entrance, now, and there were hardly two people out at their distance floundering around and peering at all the plants there were to offer, but paying no attention to the tomatoes. "I don't want to walk anymore!"

"That's fine, Lovi~!" Antonio grinned, walking over a few inches to the end of the row. He crouched, looking intently at a plant at his feet. "Let's go to this one first~" Lovino was a bit puzzled, to say the least, and peered cautiously at the plant the Spaniard seemed to favor.

"Why the hell do we need to look at it-" Lovino muttered as he made his way to the same location Antonio was at. He stopped himself, however, when he saw a small plaque attached to the bottom, concreted into the dirt. On it, read the words, 'To _Mi Poco de Tomate, _Lovi~'

And though the Italian may be a bit dense, he was sure he knew who it was dedicated to.

"Do you like it, Lovi? I bought it a few weeks ago! The group-on was actually buying a spot of land for the tomato plants to be dedicated to someone. I have one, too," Antonio stood, dusting off his knees and bouncing over to the plant directly next to it; the one with the leaves intertwined with Lovino's. "Right here! So we can be together, even if we're not!"

For one of the first times in his life, Lovino was speechless. Astonished. Dumbfounded, even. He couldn't find the words to tell Antonio exactly what he was feeling. How happy and appreciated it made him feel. The act was sweet, even Lovino would admit it. Before he could help himself, the tsundere found words escaping his lips that could never be taken back.

"W-Will you go out with me, T-Tomato-Bastard?"

What. The Hell.

What the FUCK had Lovino just said? And why the hell would he say it to the idiot!

It's not like he meant to say it! It just kind of slipped out! And worse, Antonio was staring at him with wide eyes and that stupid smile! That stupid fucking smile made everything bad!

_ I should just run away, _Lovino cried to himself in distress. _He wouldn't notice! Save myself the fucking embarrassment of him saying no! _He glared at the ground for being so stupid. How could Antonio ever say yes! "Of course~"

Wait... what?

"I'd love to, Lovi! I was actually planning to ask you today," Antonio took a step towards the other, a hand laying on Lovino's trembling one to stop the shakes. "But it makes me really happy that you did first!"

"Y-You better appreciate it, idiot!" The brunette grumbled under his breath, averting his eyes to the side with his face beginning to burn embarrassingly.

"I do~ Your cheeks are so red, they match your tomato plant!" Antonio laughed, poking his crimson face teasingly, the action purposefully irking him.

Lovino swatted at his hands bitterly, grumbling under his breath at the other's antics. "Shut up! Th-They do not!"  
>"But they do~ It's so cute~" Antonio sang, holding Lovino close in his arms. "I want this tomato for dinner~"<br>"Shut up, you fucking pervert!" Lovino glared into the other's eyes, creamy brown interlocking with a lovely shade of green as they had a stare-off. Antonio didn't seem to mind at all, glad he was getting attention from his adorable crush.  
>"I just can't take you seriously with that pout," Antonio melted when the boy's lip began to quiver, protruding cutely in a way that made his heart flutter. "You're making me so happy!"<br>"I-I don't see how!"  
>"Just by being you! It makes me overjoyed." Antonio nuzzled Lovino's neck with his head, kissing the skin at the base adoringly. "Thank you Lovi~"<br>"...you're welcome, I guess, tomato-idiot..." Lovino rolled his eyes, leaning into the man's warm embrace.  
>"Never leave me; I want to stay with my adorable Lovi forever." He replied, a serious tone mixed in with his little song. "If you do that, I'll stay happy."<br>"We'll see," Lovino muttered, blushing heavily. Truly, the things Antonio had just said made him completely excited for their future, even if they did end up splitting up... he still couldn't wait for their relationship. "...but it'll probably end up happening..."  
>~~~~~<strong>Omegle is a Funny Place~~~~~<br>** "Fratello? You two are back early? Where's all the tomatoes?" Feliciano looked up from where he was painting a picture of their grandfather holding a bowl of pasta- which was quite a magnificent piece of work- cocking an eyebrow at their newly acquired presence.  
>Antonio looked back guiltily at a red-tinged Lovino, holding a basket with the one tomato he ended up picking before they had run out of time in their session. He was looking irritable, but also quite happy under his angry persona.<br>"Did something happen-" He froze, noting the fact that both Antonio's and Lovino's fingers were interlocked, as if neither wanted to let go of the other in fear they would walk away. His flat lips upturned into an excited grin, as he sprang to his feet to go latch onto both of them happily. "You two're dating!" He exclaimed, pulling back from Antonio to jump at Lovino and tackle him in a huggle-squish. "I'm so happy for you...!"  
>Lovino beat at his brother with his free hand, pulling back and releasing Antonio to fold his arms bitterly. Feliciano simply took this as a sign of embarrassment, and giggled, holding his own cheeks.<br>Antonio took the opportunity to speak, prepared to tell Feliciano everything. "Si! Lovi asked me today when I showed him the tomato plant I told you about~" He beamed, turning to glance back at his lover when he was met with a quite terrifying surprise.  
>Lovino's hair splayed out around his face, and his fingers wrapped threateningly around Antonio's hand. A black aura (much resembling the one that a television star in their favorite show) seemed to grow out from his body, giving the sense that he was angry.<br>And it didn't take an idiot to know he was.  
>"Ahahaha, is something wrong?" Antonio asked innocently, despising the feeling that he couldn't feel his fingers any longer.<br>"How dare you fucking tell him, jackass," Lovino growled, looking up to Antonio with a dark scowl. "After I TOLD you not to."  
>"Fusososo...?" Antonio tried, smiling nervously. Despite his attempts, he still ended up with Lovino smacking him harshly on the shoulder and stomping away to his bedroom. The door slammed noisily behind him, leaving Antonio sighing at his antics.<br>"And he wonders why I say he's adorable."

**~~~~~Omegle is a Funny Place~~~~~~  
>AN: Hey, there reader peoples! Thanks for reading the chapter! :D  
>I just wanted to say, no, I'm not dead yet, and I'm hoping to update a few more stories during winter break. It's just so hard to write :(<br>Anyways, thanks for all the people offering to help with the smut! I appreciate it! :D  
><strong>**Please review! :D  
>Have a nice dayevening! **


End file.
